After the Finale
by Tennisgal898
Summary: What happens when Nina never gives the ring to Victor and 'she' finds the last tear of gold. Now her and her friends have to protect it. But when someone finds out and wants it bad, things get ugly. Now everyone has a destiny! Couples same as in finale!
1. Chapter 1

After the Finale

What happens when Nina never gives the ring to Victor and she finds the last tear of gold inside? Now Nina and the other have to protect it. But when word gets around and Rufus's daughter finds out, she will stop at nothing to get her hands on it, even if it means killing Nina and her friends. I did a little revising and now every one in Anubis house has a destiny. Couples are the same as in the season 2 finale. Destiny's listed below.

**Nina- the chosen one**

**Eddie- the osirian **

**Patricia- the chosen sister**

**Fabian- the see-er **

**Mara- the xaran **

**Jerome- the protector**

**Alfie- the creason**

**Amber- the teller**

**Joy- the lexender **

** Eddie's POV**

It was a week after the End of Exhibition Party. The others and me were all filled in on what happened in the past 2 years and were clear on what our destinies were.

Jerome, Mara, Alfie, Amber and Joy all went to lunch. Me, Patricia, Fabian, and Nina stayed home. I made everyone my famous hoagie or 'boy sandwich.' (What Patricia likes to call it)

" Wow, I hate to admit it but this is really good Eddie," Fabian said.

"Why thank you Fabian, I am glad someone in this house has a little taste." I said while glaring at my girlfriend Patricia.

After lunch Nina and Fabian went for a walk and Patricia and I sat on the couch and watched American Football.

" The guy with the ball has to get it to the opposite end of the field." I tried to explain.

" I still think"- But before she could finish what she was saying we heard a gunshot outside. " What was that!" Patricia yelled.

Just then Nina came rushing through the door and yelled " Get down!" Patricia and I ran over to Nina in the foyer and got on the floor. Then we heard another gun shot go off.

We all looked to our left and saw a bullet come tearing through the window and hit the exact spot on the couch Patricia and I used to be sitting on. We both turned pale and looked at each other. " Some one wanted to kill us." Patricia said so quietly it was barely hearable.

" Nina who is outside?" I asked her. " Well me and Fabian were walking past the Frobisher library when we saw the door open. We thought it might be Jasper so we decided to go in. When we got inside we saw a girl. She looked at me and said, " It is nice to finally meet you chosen one", and then she pulled out a gun and started chasing me."

" So she randomly pulled out and gun and wants to kill us!" I yelled at her.

"From all the information I have so far….yup." Nina replied.

Just then the door flew open and revealed a tall girl with a gun. She came over to us and pointed it right at Nina " Last chance chosen one. Give me the tear of gold." The girl had light brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a leather jacket, dark jeans, and high leather boots.

" Why should I?" Nina replied.

" Because you let my father, Rufus Zeno, die."

We all froze barely able to take in what she just said. She must have seen our shock because she said.

" Yeah that's right my father was Rufus Zeno. Once I get the last tear of gold I can complete what he started."

Just then someone tackled the girl from behind. When she fell the gun slid out of her hand and down the foyer. A feeling of relief went through me when I found out it was Fabian. While Nina was running to get the gun, the girl through Fabian off of her and ran out the door.

When she was a safe distance away she turned around and said, " I will get the tear of gold, even if it means killing you and your petty little friends." And with that she ran into the woods.

Hope you enjoyed it! It was my first fanfiction. I would like 5 reviews before publishing another chapter. Thanks!

**-Tennis gal898 **


	2. Not a chapter: explaining the destinies

**This is not a chapter. Sorry!**

**I saw a lot of you were confused about people's destinies and what they mean. But I don't even know what they mean. I just felt like each of the characters should play and important role in the story. I didn't want the story to just be about Eddie and Nina going on Adventures. In the next chapter I promise I will explain what each destiny means once I get some ideas. If you guys could please review and give me some ideas for the destinies that would be great! **

**Thanks you guy's rock!**

**-Tennisgal898**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I finally decided what all the destinies mean!**

**Example.**

**Name-Destiny-What power means **

**Fabian-the see-er- Means he has visions about the future. He can't control them or decide when he is going to have one. **

**Eddie- the osirian- Means he has to protect Nina and if he doesn't and Nina dies he dies too.**

**Patricia- the chosen sister- means she is Nina's soul sister. She has to go and help Nina solve quests. **

**Mara- the xaran- She can look at any math problem and see the equation and how to solve it form in her head instantly. (Like a super math power)**

**Jerome- the protector- While Eddie just has to protect Nina, Jerome has to protect all of the others. **

**Alfie-the creason- can create master plans to escape or trap anything.**

**Amber-The teller- Amber's destiny is like Fabian's but she can touch someone and only see his or her future. **

**Joy-The lexender- She can figure out how to get through any riddle or strategy game. **

**Ok Here is the next chapter.**

**Amber's POV**

Jerome, Alfie, Joy, Mara, and Me were sitting at a table at the little café down town eating lunch. " You should really chew your food before you swallow it Jerome." I said.

" Yes but if you do it looses all it's flavor." Jerome replied with a cocky attitude.

" That makes no"- but before I could finish I heard Beep Beep Beep! "Ooo I got a text from Nina" I squealed.

_Come home quick someone broke in and tried to steal the tear of gold. She had a gun! No one is safe now. I will explain more when you get back._

As soon as I read the text I turned as white as a ghost. All these thoughts raced through my mind. Who was it? Will she try to kill us? What will happen now?

"Are you Ok Amber" Mara asked in a worried voice

"No…Nina said someone tried to break into Anubis house and steal the tear of gold. She also said the person had a gun and now no one is safe. We have to get back!"

" Ok, you guys go try to get a taxi and I will pay the bill. I'll meet you guys outside when I'm done." Jerome said in a taking charge kind of tone.

Jerome's POV

When Amber told me what happened I got really nervous. I immediately decided to take charge.

When I was paying the bill I saw this guy who kept staring at me. He had a black hair and he was wearing a gray t-shirt with jeans. I don't know why but I had some kind of feeling he had been following us. I handed the cashier the money and tried to shake the feeling off.

~Later~

When we were pulling up to Anubis house I could see that the front window had been completely shattered. A worried felling passed over me. I felt a strong emotion inside of me telling myself I needed to protect everyone. I mean I knew it was my destiny but I didn't know that I would feel it so strongly.

As soon as the car stopped I ran inside and found Eddie, Patricia, Nina, and Fabian sitting in the dining room. A feeling of relief came over me once I saw everyone one was ok.

" What happened?" I asked. After everyone got seated at the table Nina began her story.

~Later~

Amber's POV

Wow when Nina told us what happened I was so surprised. I mean I didn't think Rufus would have a daughter! And it's really creepy that she's after us.

" Well, I am going to go wash up for dinner." Nina said.

Every one shook their heads and decided to do the same thing. All the girls headed up stairs while the boys headed to their rooms around the corner.

Once I got into me and Nina's room I asked her " Do you think the girl will actually come after us again?"

" Absolutely, she seemed pretty determined." Nina replied.

" Well next time we are going to be prepared." I said.

" I really hope so. That girl seems pretty dangerous. I guess she got her fathers genes." Nina said. Causing me to let out a little laugh.

Eddie's POV

Wow, that was close today. I am really going to have to be ready the next time that psycho decides to attack again. I thought o myself. Just then Fabian came in

When Fabian came into our room I decided to ask him, " So where did you go when the girl was chasing after Nina."

" I was right behind them the whole time. I decided it was best if the girl forgot I was there and then I could make a surprise attack. I thought it was pretty clever." Fabian replied with a smirk on his face.

" Nice one." I said

Amber's POV

Once all the girls got washed we went downstairs for dinner. When we got there we already saw the boys sitting at the table.

" How did you guys get here so quick?" I said with a questioning look.

" Well guys don't take so long to get ready like girls do." Eddie retorted.

" Yes, but that is the reason girls look ten times better than guys. " I shot back while flipping my hair.

A few minutes passed and no one said a word. They were probably lost in their thoughts about Rufus's daughter coming back, like me. After another few minutes passed I asked.

" Well what do we do now, just wait here for her to come back and attack us or are we supposed to do something?"

" I think I can answer that." A voice coming from the hall said. We all turned around to see…..

A cliffhanger! Well what did you guys think? Please review and when I get a decent amount of reviews I will post the next chapter! Thanks you guy's rock!

**Tennisgal898**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have had a hard time making this chapter. I hope you guys like it though!**

**Jerome's POV**

" I think I can answer that." I turned around and saw the guy from the restaurant. The one I thought was following me. (Well he obviously was.)

" Before you all get your knickers in a twist let me explain who I am. Don't worry I am on your side." We all shook our heads in agreeing to hear who this guy really is and what he wanted.

" My name is Brian and I am from the order. The Order helps each generation of chosen one's and her friends to fulfill their destinies. We cannot help you a lot but we can help keep you safe and guide you. We have been watching you for sometime now. We weren't going to introduce ourselves until later, but seeing you already have someone after you we thought it best to help you all now."

" Who is after us exactly? We know it us Rufus's daughter but what is her name?" Nina asked.

" Her name is Katrina Haley Zeno. She is 16 years old."

" So what do we do now? Are you going to help us?" Patricia asked getting right to the point.

" Yes, you all need to come with me. We are going to go the Order headquarters. There you will meet our costume designer Kelly."

" Wait why do we need a fashion designer? I already have perfect taste!" Amber said while flipping her hair over her shoulder.

" Because you all are going to change your wardrobe that way it will be harder for Katrina to find you."

" So when do we go?" Eddie asked.

" Right now. There is a limo outside waiting."

"Wait!" Eddie yelled. " Why should we trust you? We don't even know you"

"You are right Edison but I do." We all look into the hallway to see Mr. Sweet.

"Dad?" Eddie said.

" I have known that you and your friends would need the order at some point but I really hoped that it wouldn't need to be this soon."

" So you know him?" Eddie questioned

"Yes I do. I am part of the Order. I am not in the main department but I keep a look out for any threats around campus here. The head of the Order and I are good friends. You are your friends will be in safe hands Eddie."

" Why didn't you tell us this sooner?"

" There was no need. As long as I kept a look out for anything suspicious things went smoothly. But when Katrina showed up I decided to give the Order a call. Eddie it will be safer if you go with them."

" Fine." And with that we all hopped in the limo"

**~Later~**

**Patricia's POV**

When we arrived at the Order's head quarters it was nothing like I had in mind. I kind of pictured a huge building in the middle of nowhere. But instead it was a medium sized house in a development.

" This is it." Brian said.

" That's all? No big shiny sky scraper or alien guarders?" Alfie asked.

" Nope, what you see is what you get." Brian responded.

" Well you people do not know how to have fun!" That earned him a slap from Amber though.

" Are you nervous?" Eddie whispered in my ear.

" No, why should I be?" I usually would have said some kind of snazzy remark but I didn't feel like it was the right time.

" I know my Dad said it was safe but I have this strange feeling inside of me telling me it's not."

" I think I have just gotten used to strange things. And we are kind of desperate for help right now." I responded. Thinking back to when we first discovered the tunnels and how weird that was. Then I felt Eddie intertwine his had with mine as we stepped out of the car.

When we stepped in got inside a middle-aged woman welcomed us. She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white blouse and dark jeans that were covered with a brown apron.

" Welcome. You must be the chosen one and her friends." Then she named us each one by one and surprisingly got each of our names right.

" How did you know our names?" Mara said with a quizzical expression.

" Oh I know everything about you guys. It's my job to."

When Brian came through the door he stood by the woman and said. " Everyone, this is Emily, she is part of the Order but also is the cook of the house."

Everyone smiled politely at her. We all got a minute took look around before Brian guided us down the hall in to a room. Inside was a woman who looked about twenty. She had dark brown hair and green eyes. She had on black skinny jeans and a blue sweatshirt.

The room was filled with all kinds of clothes and makeup. Seeing this I assumed she was Kelly, the fashion designer.

" So I guess you are Kelly." I said.

" Yup that's me." She took and long looks at each of us and said. " I have the perfect idea for each of you." She said with a smirk.

" Well I'll leave you to work you magic Kelly." Brian said while exiting the room.

**Well that's the Chapter! I really hope you guys liked it. Please review and if you have any ideas for the next chapter I would LOVE to hear them!**

**Thanks!**

**-Tennisgal898**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aww I only got a few reviews in the last chapter. If you guys have any tips on how to make this story better PLEASE tell me. Well here is the next chapter. **

**Amber's POV**

"So Kelly I have perfect fashion sense so I don't think I need to change my look." I said while turning around and walking towards the door.

"Oh you don't have to Amber. But if you don't you could risk being killed." Kelly said, which stopped me right in my tracks.

"Ugghh, Fine, I'll do it!" I said with an irritated tone.

"Great." Kelly said with a pleased grin on her face. "You can put this on."

"Are you kidding, that is not me!"

"That's the point. If you don't want to die put it on."

"Fine." I said wile stomping into the bathroom which was connected to the room.

**~An hour later~**

**Nina's POV**

Wow I couldn't believe what I was looking at. Everyone's style had changed majorly. Although I don't think it was for the better. Well as long as we are safe.

Amber was wearing a geek chic outfit. It was a red tank top with a black skirt that went a little over her shirt and above the knee's. She had on back MaryJanes and accessorized with a blue bracelet that said brains. But the biggest different is that her hair was now brown.

I saw Amber standing by the mirror frowning. I knew she really loved her naturally colored blond hair. It made me feel kind of guilty because it's my fault we are in this in the first place.

Any way Patricia didn't look her punk rock any more. She looked more like a goody goody. Which I knew she was totally NOT happy about. She had on a pink flower top that said love with a white skirt with pink trim. And in place of her usual biker boots were now beige wedges. (By the way she was walking I knew she probably hasn't worn high heels before.) Again the biggest difference was her hair. She usually had strait red hair but now she had blond kinky hair with a purple stripe. This was really going to get some getting used to.

Mara was probably the biggest change in my opinion. It seemed like her and Patricia switched styles. She had on a black skirt with a black top and a black leather jacket. She was wearing black leather boots and a choker that said fighter on it. She had on heavy black eye line and mascara. She now had blond hair with orange stripes going down it.

And then me. I had on pink skinny jeans with pink flats and a purple tank top. I had 10 bangles on each wrist and a long pink pearl necklace. My usually kinky light brown hair was now a dark brown and straight with a few blond highlights.

**Mara's POV**

Wow! Everyone has changed their looks drastically. I definitely don't look like me and I don't like it either. But if it keeps us safe I'll do anything.

"Well you are all done girls. When you go outside you can see the guys and their new looks." Kelly said.

And with that all the girls rushed outside but came to a halt once they said what the guys looked like. (They didn't have to die their hair though.) Fabian looked sorta like me. His usually geeky wear was gone and replace with black skinny jeans a bikers top, a leather jacket and black convers.

Eddie on the other had looked geeky. Which I could see he was not happy about. He was wearing a blue sweater, brown khaki shorts and white sneakers. Plus big black glasses and his gelled up hair was now straightened.

Alfie was wearing grey skinny jeans with blue flip flops and a big sweatshirt.

Jerome was wearing a blue sweat suit and blue sneakers. (He looked almost the same to me.)

I walked over to Jerome and he just stood their staring at me.

"What?" I said while I raised an eyebrow.

"You look….different." he said.

"Is it that bad?" I asked

"Worse" he said and we both laughed. "No, I still think you look beautiful. " He said while he kissed my forehead gently.

**Patricia's POV**

As I walked over to Eddie I burst out laughing. "You look like a nerd." I said in between giggles.

"Well you don't look any better." He said smiling. He was right though. I looked terrible.

"Yeah well what can I do?" I said and we both laughed.

"I never thought I would see the day when you wore pink." Eddie said. I slapped him on the arm though. "Just kidding, you still look like my Yacker." He said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"So what do we do now?" I said so that everyone including Brian could hear me.

"We introduce you to the order." Brain said with a nervous expression.

**Well that was a boring chapter but I felt it was necessary to the story. The next chapter will be much better I promise. **


End file.
